


Blue: VIP Special

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [22]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, Creampie, Dancing, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Looking for fun but bored of her usual hookups, Blue decides to hit up the town and check out that new club which opened nearby...





	Blue: VIP Special

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by BlueFantasy. The characters within belong to them.

Blue sighs, flopping back-first onto her bed and reaching for her phone once again. She pulls up the crowded contacts list, scrolling through with unfocused eyes. It’s just like opening the fridge again and again hoping to find something new and tasty to eat, she thinks to herself. Even though you bother looking, you know there’s nothing you missed. At best, your standards may have lowered and you’ll grab those cold leftovers you won’t enjoy. Her phone was the same. No matter how many times she looked, no new exciting number would pop up to call, no fun boytoy or gallant gentlemen to rescue her from her boredom. She tosses the device onto a nearby pillow in defeat, resigned but resolute not to lower her standards for the night and hit up any “cold leftovers”.

Her hands wander down her body, and she briefly considers taking care of herself and calling it an early night. No, no, she thinks. Far too depressing for her current mood. She needs to get out, out of her apartment and out of her head. She needs someplace… crowded. And loud. She ponders her options, and it doesn’t take long for the solution to present itself. That new club that opened not too far from her building, she had been looking for an excuse to check it out. With nothing else to do tonight, she finds it difficult to argue against paying a visit.

Reinvigorated by the promise of progress, Blue hops up and throws open her closet to examine her options for the night’s fashion. She settles on a classic clubbing ensemble, with thigh-high fishnets, an old concert tee over a net top with long sleeves and thumb holes, and a pleated skirt in black and blue to match her dyed hair and dark sapphire eyes. No panties beneath to hide her trim landing strip - she liked the thrill of dancing on the floor with nothing but the hem of her skirt between her and exposure. Her belly ring and pierced earlobes are visible to all; the barbell through her right nipple will remain a pleasant surprise for whoever gets her top off tonight. Dark eyeliner and lipstick complete the gothic, punkish look she’s going for, and she grabs a small leather handbag to hold her phone, wallet, and the usual supply of condoms and lube just in case. Finally, a worn pair of Doc Marten asskickers to get her there and back again. Satisfied with her outfit, Blue makes her way down to the ground floor and out into the cool city night, setting a course for the club.

The journey there is uneventful, and thankfully so. Blue was no stranger to harassment or worse while wandering the streets, and she was far from being in the mood to break some asshole’s head in. A decent line was already in place as she walked up to the building proper, but she was used to getting into places like this: a little wink, a blown kiss, and a quick squeeze of the bouncer’s crotch and she was through the door before anyone could protest. His package felt hefty in her hands, and she makes a mental note to give him her number on the way out. The small entrance resolves into a wide, open room, all neon lights and lasers flickering through a haze of smoke and generated fog. On one end, a raised area with some curtained booths marked for VIPs, and at the other, a shimmering backlit bar packed with girls and the guys chasing down any chance of a dance and more. The rest of the space is given over to a large dance floor, lit from underneath with a checkerboard of colored lights, and a rowdy crowd dancing the full gamut of awkward and drunk to sexy and sensuous to the industrial beats spun by the DJ overhead. Blue’s kind of scene alright.

She makes her way to the bar first, hoping to get a buzz on before scouting around for any potential partners. Shouldering her way through, she deflects the offers of a half-dozen suitors before settling against the edge of the bar and ordering a White Russian for herself and settling in to observe the crowd. Time passes quickly as she takes stock of the myriad people dancing around alone, in pairs, in groups… a diverse bunch, which is good. She likes variety. A couple handsome guys a cut above the rest catch her eye and she makes note of a few ladies as well, still undecided which way she wants to swing tonight. Two more drinks down and a dozen rejected offers later, she’s feeling up to mingle and get her groove on. Paying her tab, she descends past her most recently-rejected suitor and slides onto the floor with a casual, confident grace.

Blue let the heavy bass pulse through her, guiding her movements through the throng of dancers. She could feel the eyes on her, the women judging the potential competition, the men pray for another flash of her toned butt beneath the swaying hem of her skirt. She revels in the ease at which she arrests their attention as she is finally free from her own head and able to exist in the moment. She is not twirling and hopping for long before she feels a presence close in behind her, a tall man taking his chance to dance against her body. He gives no greeting, merely following her movements with his. She’s ready now to give someone a chance, and she grinds her hips into his in assent as they dance in tandem to the DJ’s beats.

Her partner must have been emboldened by her movements, and she feels the front of his hips push back against her rear as his hands wrap around her body from behind. He grinds back against her, and she feels a twinge of delight at the hefty erection straining through his pants as he rubs himself into the cleft of her toned ass. His large hands pet heavily across her abdomen, her upper arm, playing around the edges of her breasts as he tugs lightly at her clothes. His forearms are strong, powerfully-built, and she cannot resist the urge to tilt her head up and to the side for a glimpse at his face. Through the fog and flickering lights it is tough to get a good picture, but she is able to make out a strong jawline dusted with trim stubble. Good, Blue thinks to herself. She likes what she sees.

Their sensual display escalates when she feels his hand dart beneath her top and pull upwards, lifting her tee and the fishnets beneath it as he simultaneously cups her right breast and exposes it to all attending. Blue feels herself flush hot as his fingers trace her pierced nipple, the feeling of being on display to any stranger who might glance their way an exciting kink to her. Her dance partner’s other hand moves back and low, giving her ass a firm squeeze beneath her skirt before retreating. Then, the unmistakable sound of a zipper being tugged, loud and clear to her senses above the pounding music. His hand returns again, beneath her skirt and around the front, and he places his palm against the seat of her stomach, fingertips resting at the edge of her bare pussy. He pulls her close like this, skirt and top lifted, and she feels the burning, throbbing heat of his cock press against her from behind. 

Thick enough to spread her cheeks, Blue’s body reacts to the promise of his member as she grows wet between her legs. He feels this too, as his hand wanders down to stroke gently at her flushed folds, plunging lightly between them before darting up to play at the firm nub of her clit. A moan escapes her lips and is drowned out by the music. As she is groped and fondled from behind, she can feel a slick streak of precum leaking from the swollen head of her partner’s cock before being spread across her lower back and down over her the tight pucker of her asshole by his slow thrusts timed in rhythm with the music. 

He seems content to tease, working her body with his hands and grinding from behind until her hips match his movements of their own accord. Blue, however, wants more than a tease. This public display has left her drenched, her thighs running with her own juices, and she feels the gnawing hunger to be filled grow deep and insistent. Frustrated by the status quo, she decides to shatter the erotic anonymity of the moment and spin herself around in his arms to bring her face-to-face with this would-be suitor. Perhaps she meant to look defiant, but her expression is merely one of sweat-streaked desperation. The man, handsome if somewhat nondescript, grins wolfishly down at her panting face before leaning in to her ear. His lips graze her piercings as he speaks, sending shivers down her spine and across her already-agitated nerves:

“Ready to go, little slut? Follow me if you want what you came for.”

Still leaning close, he reaches down to tuck his erect cock into his waistband, making no effort to conceal the thick inches pushing up past his beltline.

“Or don’t. Your call.”

With that he turns and walks into the crowd, not even checking to see if she would follow. Blue is left stunned by the arrogant display of confidence, her clothes disheveled and her thighs a slick canvas for her own arousal. Revved up as she is and with her curiosity piqued, she follows. The handsome stranger makes a beeline for the far wall of the club, nodding to the bouncers keeping watch over the velvet ropes keeping the VIP area cordoned off from the rest of the floor. He pauses, gesturing with a sweep of his arm that Blue should proceed onward. Past the bouncers, she finds herself faced with a selection of curtained booths. Unsure of which to choose, she finds the decision made for her as her escort approaches from behind and gives her a soft yet insistent push into the nearest one.

“Here she is, boys! An eager little slut just itching to provide tonight’s entertainment.”

A half-dozen men are seated on a semi-circular couch around a low table piled high with champagne bottles, cash, and designer drugs. The implication is clear, and Blue blushes fiercely as her sponsor at the table steps in close to lift up her skirt and top to put her body on full display. The assemble VIPs give a lewd cheer as he whispers in her ear once again: “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you…” Before she can form a response, she finds herself surrounded on all sides as rough hands reach out and roam across her body. Thick fingers knead her breasts, pinch at her rear, and plunge into her pussy as the diverse assembly of powerfully-built, immaculately dressed men begin to familiarize themselves with every inch of her. Her hands are taken and brought to a pair of belts, while someone grabs her chin and tips a class of bubbly up to her lips and down her throat. The attention is overwhelming, and she finds herself sliding down into that particular submissive state of mind few men are able to instill in her; she belongs to them for the night, her body will be a tool for their pleasure and theirs for her’s. She moans.

“You’ve got a good one tonight! Look at this body, she could be a model easily - or a pornstar, haha.”

Before she knows it, she is on her knees. A thick cock in each hand, and one pressing against her lips. Two more surround her from behind, pushing against the soft flesh of her armpit and against her neck and hair. She takes note of the spectrum before her: dark, pale, tan… circumcised, with a fat head. Uncut, precum oozing freely past the the foreskin. Smooth, veiney… a veritable buffet of throbbing meat for her to serve. She opens her mouth, preparing to lick the dick bobbing before her, but its owner takes the opportunity to plunge inside instead. His cock pushes past her lips, over her tongue, and bumps firm against the barrier of her throat. She gives a soft gag, looking up at him with wide eyes, before he takes a handful of her black-and-blue hair and forces himself in to the base, the head of his member popping down her esophagus as he begins to fuck her throat.

Her eyes roll back as she surrenders herself to the assault, relaxing her body to provide smoothe passive for his cock to thrust its entire length into her face again and again. She grips those in her hands tighter, as much for stability as anything, and begins to pump them with long strokes that are rewarded with a steady stream of viscous precum draining from their tips and providing lubricant to the handjob. The man in her mouth grunts and thrusts deep, holding her nose flush against the pubic bone as his shaft pulses rope after rope of potent semen into her stomach. She struggles to breath, fighting the reflex to gag against him, holding on until the last moment when he finally withdraws himself from her mouth, a thick string of saliva and cum dangling between her chin and his cock. Blue coughs, gasping for air, as the men laugh and trade jocular high-fives. Someone offers her another glass of champagne, telling her to wash her mouth out. She does just that, gargling the fizzy alcohol with what’s left of his semen before spitting it back into the glass as they cheer.

“Damn, this bitch has got a good throat on her! Who’s next?”

“Fuck that, you can have it. This pussy’s mine.”

Blue finds herself lifted from the floor and bent over at the waist, her head brought to the level of the couch where the next cock waits eagerly for its turn in her mouth. With her hips exposed, she finds someone pressing against her hungry cunt before thrusting inside, pushing her body forward and into the waiting lap before her. She finds herself stuffed from both ends, moaning around the shaft stretching her lips wide.

“Damn girl, I’ve never felt anyone get this wet from giving head before!”, the man behind her exclaims as he takes hold of her hips and begins to thrust in earnest. His fat dick fills her completely, spreading her pussy and straining against her inner walls in such a way to make her knees weak. Not content to leave her hands unoccupied she reaches out again to take hold of two more waiting cocks, unsure and uncaring if they are the same from before. It is all a blur of wet squelching, skin slapping against skin, and muffled moans and groans punctuated by the occasional gag. It isn’t long before she feels her pleasure building to that unmistakable plateau, and her pussy contracts tight around the shaft inside her as she cums hard, her body quivering as she squirts against the heavy balls swinging behind her and their owner’s legs below.

“Fuck, did you guys see that? This slut just came like a firehose! Let’s keep her going, mates.”

They do exactly that, fucking her like a spitroast until the cock buried in her pussy pulls out, bursting across her back with a shotgun spray of hot seed. Some animal part of her brain feels disappointment that he didn’t finish inside, but her mouth is too occupied to protest. Another man takes his place behind her, slipping inside, and she soon finds herself with another load painting the pale canvas of her back and one across her face, making a streaked mess of her dark makeup. 

The table is cleared, and she finds herself laid down on her back, smearing the spent seed between her skin and the cool glass surface. Her hips are brought the the edge, and as she cranes her neck to get a glimpse of the next guy to take her, she catches sight of the fact that a proper line has formed, stretching out of the booth and past the curtain. The man who brought her here stands aside, texting as he nods to the newcomers. Are these more of his friends? How many men have they got? A rational cry resonates through her brain to back out now with whatever dignity she can find before become free to use for the entire city… and then her head is brought back to hang over the table’s edge and a hard cock is thrust deep into her throat, distending her neck and providing an oh-so-potent pleasant soreness with it. That rational cry is gone, replaced only by the instinct to spread her knees wide and beckon the next man forth…

Past noon the next day, and Blue finally awakens in her own apartment. Her body is sore, sticky, there is no strength left in her legs. How did she even make it back, she wonders? After a point, her memory of last night fades into a haze of non-stop back-to-back orgasms rocking her body as cock after cock has its way with her holes. She remembers the first time one of them finally came inside, beginning a free-for-fall to fill her with as much cum as they could until it oozed from her battered cunt in heavy dollops that slid down between her legs, spreading across her asshole and providing the lube to get them started on that hole as well until it was gaped wide and a mess of spit and semen. Her lips are bruised from countless cocks slamming their way balls-deep into her face, and she winces to feel the deep red marks around her throat from their oh-so-rough treatment. Her body is a patchwork of welts and bruises from rough fingers and open palms, and as she stumbles into the bathroom and stands before the mirror, she is certain one of the deep red marks still lingering on her face is in the shape of a particularly thick, heavy cock that made use of her mouth more than once that night. She turns on the shower, setting the knob to steaming hot, her favorite. And as she peels her crusty, sweat-stained clothes from her body, she is certain of one other thing - a deep knowledge known to her body and to her soul: she is content, for now, but she’ll be back for more. Oh yes, will she be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
